


Fin(e)

by redbluezero



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Tsumugi would’ve run back to Eichi if he’d had some sort of grand revelation about friendship. He would’ve given him the benefit of the doubt. He was just like that.But that’s not what fate had in store for him.
Kudos: 13





	Fin(e)

Tsumugi should have known better. Actually, he should have recognized Eichi’s true intentions from the second he started helping him. He’d mentioned something about his nature as a meek boy who loved to believe in the kindness of others. He just wanted to help, to be worthy, and Eichi had known that. Eichi had _told_ him that.

But now, fine was over and done with. Hiyori and Nagisa had transferred out of Yumenosaki. Natsume seemed to hate him. Eichi didn’t even grant him that, though; he simply couldn’t care less. Basically, Tsumugi had nobody at all.

Seasons changed and spring break came by. He liked that he was able to stay away from that school. He was sure that the bitter memories would cease to hurt him eventually but, for now, he really needed a break. Yumenosaki had turned into a living hell, and it was all his fault.

Tsumugi sat in his bed at home and rested his forearm over his eyes. He felt a gentle breeze come in through his window, and the cooling effect brought a small smile to his face. The twitch of his lips moved his arm slightly, enough that he brushed by a strand of hair with his fingers. He’d been letting his hair grow out as of late, partially because his despair clung to him so tightly that he could barely take care of himself. But a part of him thought that growing out his hair was a conscious decision. He’d made a promise with Natsume to when they were much younger, and hey, maybe keeping that promise would get the guy to tolerate him again. Then he’d at least have one friend.

A stinging pain rushed through Tsumugi’s finger at that moment. Even fiddling with his hair was too much, huh? On his right hand, on the ring finger, there was a pink splotch. It was where Tsumugi had gotten burnt from making that trash bin fire on the roof. It still hurt to touch. Man, he wished he could go to the convenience store and buy a nice Band-Aid pack. But even that was out of reach for him, so he had to avoid touching the scar or bear with the pain.

Tsumugi didn’t regret lighting all the documents on fire. He still remembered the slight thrill that scraping the match stick gave him. It allowed him to feel exhilaration, instead of wallowing in his regrets like he often did. But when he dunked in a stack of papers bigger than the trash bin itself, the fire naturally grew enough to reach his hand. He’d ran backward instinctively, then grabbed his water bottle from his daypack and poured it out over his finger slowly. The pain subsided quickly, though, so he strolled back to the fire. He then threw in his crumpled up fine contract, as if nothing had ever happened. Not the burn, and certainly not Eichi.

Either way, that was in the past and Tsumugi just wanted to take a short nap in his room. It was the middle of the day, sure, but he was too tired to face his thoughts. His mother had gone out for a moment, leaving him all alone. There was nothing to do in the empty house other than talk to her, so he was extremely bored.

He rolled over in bed, tossing and turning before his eventual slumber. His arm flopped off of his face and now hung over his bed. He sighed and stared into his room. That was when he noticed his daypack. Perhaps he could get a head start on his break assignments… not like he had anything to dance to. He hadn’t gotten a piece from fine, because fine didn’t need him anymore. Eichi didn’t need him.

 _Then maybe I’ll just write my own pieces_ , Tsumugi thought with a huff. The idea had come out of a fit of pettiness, but he found himself intrigued. His eyes widened, and he hopped off of his bed with a start. He stepped over dirty clothes and picked up his bag, then dug into it. After a few minutes of rummaging, to which he responded by scrunching his face, Tsumugi pulled out a canvas notebook and a pen. He dropped the daypack and carried his retrieved items back to his bed. He sat down cross legged on his mattress, and flipped the notebook open.

“Let’s see… what to write…”

_Just like the hero you cited,_

_you attained power and promptly killed those around you_

_Banished them to a place far underground_

_No matter their relation to you_

_I’ve been backstabbed,_

_but I don’t even care_

_Because I assisted you in this murder_

_So maybe I deserve all of this_

_The compliant noble is just as guilty as the despotic emperor, after all_

_You really became those stories, huh?_

_It’s okay, I forgive you_

_Even if you didn’t come running back to me when I said we’re friends_

_Even though I know_ that _is all you wanted, really_

_So I will continue to bug the boy you destroyed_

_In hopes he keeps me around,_

_even if only to hate me, I don’t care_

_And I will continue to wait for the day_

_I can help you again_

_But maybe I’m just naïve_

_Fin(e)_


End file.
